So Arrogantly Beautiful
by hpOracle
Summary: Why should I have to wait on them? If anything, they should be waiting on me. Father says that I am to be given a generous chance to prove myself, if it has anything to do with Voldemort... I'm out of there. I'm not a DeathEater, at least not yet.
1. So Arrogantly Beautiful

My name is Draco Malfoy. Rolls off your tongue so very pleasantly, does it not? I am the elite, I am perfection. I am everything you want to be and a little bit more.

Sigh, but some people haven't come to this conclusion. Some people have this fanciful idea in their heads that they are perhaps better than _me. _I honestly don't know how they could possibly think such a sin. I am Draco Malfoy. Simple. It's just one of those things you have to get used to. I'm not like this so everyone can like me; I'm not on this earth to be liked. I'm on this earth to be obsessed over, to be worshiped and considered a god. I don't think this is much to ask. I mean I have asked for much more and have received it within the hour… how hard could this be?

I guess I could be out of my league this time round. But then again, I'm not, nothing is out of my league nor my reach. So where are my worshippers? Where are my slaves?

No where.

I don't have any, instead I am the worshipper. Instead, I am the slave. Not by choice of course. Draco Malfoy is not one to willingly worship anything then himself.

So why am I still sitting outside of my father's study, awaiting the call of Voldemort himself for a very, very special privilege (according to my father) to come my way? Why don't I just let them come and find me?

Oh yes, that's right. I will be killed on the spot, or possibly tortured to within an inch of my life for such disobedience.

I am a future Death Eater (yeh, not one now) and this is my future Lord. And if I had a chance I would run as far as I possibly could to escape his wrath, and possibly my fathers. But that is not possible with Lord Voldemort, no one runs from him. You just take your orders, take your punishments and hopefully walk away from his presence alive.

The call comes, and I rise immediately.

Some god I am, huh?

The double wooden doors of the office swing open. It comes as no surprise that I find these very doors fascinating, the slight shimmer of the lacquer as they reflect the ghostly light creeping in through the slit windows kept my gaze for that extra moment as I willed myself to be anywhere but in this exact room.

There sat my father, sitting very up right and looking down right uncomfortable. I had to fight my soft, glossy lips to keep them from smirking. If I smirked in the presences of my father, let alone Voldemort's I was as good as locked away for fifty years. Better make a good impression.

I turned swiftly on the spot, taking in the entirety of the office. And it was then, as my eyes bounced around the room that they fell on the one thing that came between me and my being a god. He was the one I should worship, but I couldn't bend my spine to save my life. So I inclined my head in the customary Malfoy manner and stood stock still awaiting Voldemort to make the first move.

I can't deny I am scared shitless, and who wouldn't be? In my father's mind I had possibly insulted the Dark Lord to the equivalent of shaking my bare behind in Voldemort's face.

"Draco! Show your master the proper respect! Idiot boy!" Lucius Malfoy snarled, his lip quivering.

I bit back the retort on the tip of my tongue that sounded very much like "He will never be my master," but that was a sure ticket to hell, and if I died the world went with me. I am after all a humanitarian at heart.

I dropped to my knees instantly, unfortunately ripping my long black robe in the process. I hung my head to hide my pronounced snarl. How could father be such a bastard? These were my favorite set of robes and now they are rags!

"Good evening, Draco" The Dark Lord hissed quietly. I had to strain my ears to hear what he had said. For god sakes man! Speak up! "It comes to my attention that you have grown to be a powerful student at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How exactly did your peers react to your actions at the end of the school year?" He enquired as though he hadn't been told all the details by my father and Serverus Snape, whom had killed Albus Dumbledore in cold blood.

"They took it well, m-my Lord." I reply, scolding myself for showing such weakness in the Dark Lord's presence. Think Draco, say something worthwhile. Say something that the Dark Lord will be proud of. It came to mind immediately "Harry Potter was awfully upset afterwards." No, that's not what I was looking for.

The Dark Lord growled menacingly "Harry Potter should not have even been able to show any sort of emotion! He should have been dead! But then again, he has a way of escaping. But this time, he is of no concern. I am sick of that pathetic child. I will ruin him from the inside out. And you will be to blame! But wait, you have already been the cause of the potential failure of my fool proof plan last year. If it weren't for Serverus, Dumbledore would still be alive. And I could not have that. But you can make a mends, you can make everything right again, Draco "

I continued to stare at the carpet, seeing so many more patterns in the fabric than I thought possible. What did Voldemort have planned? Oh god… I am apart of this plan? "Pardon, my Lord?"

Voldemort shook his head in annoyance "Draco! Please listen to me, or I will unfortunately have to punish you for your stupidity. I will, however, be slightly lenient this time; your father has been amazingly generous offering your services."

I pull my gaze from the carpet and fix it on my smug looking father. Do I look like a slave to you? Get your eyes back to the ground, now! I turn my head back to the carpet and enquire "What do you ask of me? I will do _anything_ for you my Lord."

Voldemort smiled darkly "Good. That is what I want to hear. Now Draco, I have noticed you have become quite an appealing looking man, am I not mistaken?"

I hide my devilish smile, my Malfoy smile. Even the Dark Lord thinks me attractive! I must be a god! Choosing my words as carefully as I possibly can I replied "You are not mistaken, my Lord."

Voldemort cackled darkly with mirth "So arrogantly beautiful! You are the perfect man to carry out my orders. Absolutely perfect!"

I held my breath. Not daring to move or speak, in case he changed his mind and shot a torturing curse in my direction. Any other follower would have been punished if they had replied like that, but me been the gifted, smart, intelligent, good looking and quite possibly the most privileged of all people to come into contact with Lord Voldemort, I instead get called "Arrogantly beautiful". Now that definitely puts a spin on the usual thoughts of Voldemort.

"How may I be of service, my Lord" I whisper. I decide in that one moment to look up from my now favorite floor rug and stare into his disturbingly crimson eyes.

Voldemort smirked, staring hard into me. I knew he was searching my mind for anything of use. I allowed it.

"You are willing to serve me, you say? I don't see that in your mind, my dear Draco" Voldemort said darkly.

I visibly shook all over as I held his gaze. I couldn't and would not look away. That would be weak, which would be pitiful. That would be everything I despise.

Voldemort smiled his darkly crazed smile "But you want to prove to me your allegiance. I will give you this one chance, Draco. But remember, I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart. However small, black and dead it may be." He laughed loudly at this and I forced myself to join him. I heard my father's pathetic excuse for laughter in the shadows. But it dispersed quickly. Thank god. I didn't think I would be able to keep that up to save me. Taking a chance, I quickly turned my gaze away. Hurry up and get to my orders, my knees are hurting and possibly bruising from staying in this position for so long.

"I shall be brief then. I am sure that you know of a girl by the name of Hermione Granger?" Voldemort enquired unpredictably.

I nodded, unable to say or do anything more.

"Then you will be aware that she is friends with Harry Potter?" Voldemort continued.

"Yes, my Lord" I reply, dreading what was to come.

"I need you to befriend her, and unfortunately make her fall in love with you" Voldemort drawled.

I looked up suddenly. Oh god, why! "It will never happen, my Lord. She hates me, and I hate her. It is common knowledge at Hogwarts."

I immediately regretted my words when I noticed the pronounced snarl appear on The Dark Lord's lips "Then unmake it common knowledge you stupid boy! Use your Pureblood charm. Anything! I need that girl in close range; it is a dire part of my plan to undo Harry Potter."

I frowned, unable to stop myself. This was impossible! How can I possibly do this!

Voldemort calmed himself quickly, though his dark red eyes still held signs of distaste projected at me. Oh, how I quaked under that look. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking upon my knee. Voldemort took a breath and continued "I shall make this easier for you, for I am a merciful Lord. I shall make her vulnerable, broken from within. She will be crying out for someone to comfort her. And you will be there for her. You will mend her, but mend her in a way that she will never be the same. She must in the end choose you over Potter and that disgusting Weasley. You must make her fall in love with you at all costs!"

"Please forgive me, my Lord, but why? Why does she need to do this? And how will this occur? I do not, in anyway, question your motives or your power. But Harry Potter and Weasley will be at school this year, they will see right through me." I pleaded to the floor rug. I had no intention at looking upon the Dark Lord at this moment, for he would see my disobedience like the sun in the sky.

"I have sources who tell me otherwise. Potter is in search of my secrets and Weasley is right there with him. Granger would have been there too, had it not been for my meddling" Voldemort replied lazily. "Never you mind though. Do I have your word?"

I sighed. I had no choice in the matter. There was nothing for it, I rose my head and nodded, banishing all my skeptic thoughts. There only had to be devotion, and utter amazement at the Dark Lords plans. So that is what I projected in my mind. And that is what he saw, for he smiled at me as I nodded my head stiffly.

"Good. Now leave us" Voldemort barked at me as though I were one of his servants.

I rose immediately to my feet and left the room.

Hell, I basically was a Death Eater now wasn't I?

Hermione awoke with a start when she heard the bangs and crashes on the floor below. Her heart immediately tensed into a small hard ball as she heard a blood curdling scream echo through the floor boards.

That was all she needed. Jumping from her bed and snatching up her wand from her bedside table, Hermione sprinted from her bedroom and down the stairs.

What she saw in the hall was like she had just walked into Hell itself. Black robed and masked witches and wizards stormed through her house, laughing and cackling evilly as they looted the house of all valuables. Hermione paled instantly when she heard another scream coming from the lounge room just meters away.

Seemingly unnoticed by the horde of Death Eaters, Hermione crept into the lounge room to see her mother and father on the ground twisting in obvious pain.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, running to the two fallen adults and stood resolutely in front of them blocking them from the crowing Death Eaters "Take me instead you sick bastards!" She screamed at the ignorant Death Eaters.

A woman with long black hair escaping her hood and mask, laughed evilly at Hermione "Oh look, it's little Granger come to join in on the fun!"

The other Death Eaters laughter echoed off the stubborn brick walls.

"I'm who you want! Take me!" Hermione screeched at them, pointing her wand at the black haired woman. The woman ignored her, her eyes intent upon the scene of Hermione's twisting parents instead "I've had enough of this" She stated, adding a yawn in for extra measure "Finish it" The woman pushed Hermione out of the way as five separate Killing Curses struck the pair on the floor. They immediately froze, their eyes staring fixedly on Hermione.

The black haired woman smiled sarcastically at Hermione and even dared to put a hand on Hermione's back in a comforting gesture as Hermione stood frozen with shock and grief "I'm sorry, dear. But they're gone."

Hermione's eyes immediately flashed with a dangerous glint as her fingers tingled with pent up curses and hexes she was surely going to let loose given the chance. But the Death Eaters were now Disapparating at will, and Hermione could do nothing to stop them. The black haired woman was the last to leave. She pointedly rose her wand tip to the ceiling and screamed "MORSMORDRE!" And then she was gone.

Hermione's knees crumbled and she cursed her self for her stupidity and slowness. Her parents were dead. All because of her.

Hermione's eyes darkened, depression sunk in.

She had lost herself in that one single moment, and no one gave a damn. It was then that the tears began to fall, her body start to shudder. Hermione curled up into a ball and broke down. She wasn't even aware of the Ministry Officials whom had Apparated into her lounge room, staring at her with bewildered, confused and pitying expressions. She was too intent on her own grief, and that was the way it would stay.


	2. Damn You

I left the office and kicked out in frustration. My delicate foot hit the nearest thing in range, an antique chest made of heavy, dark wood and situated in exactly the right place, right angle to get the best out of my foot. My foot connected with it painfully and I had to practice all my self control not to scream out pain and frustration. Damn you chest!

Limping heavily, I dashed down the corridor. Why when all I want to find is fresh air and an empty space of land to vent my frustration out on, Malfoy Manor turns into a maze of twists and turns on their way to insignificant places!

Why me? Why did this have to happen to the gifted and handsome Draco Malfoy? Of all people, I was given that damn assignment.

I distanced myself from that office. I distanced my self good. I didn't want to have to deal with my father for a very long time. If he came in search of me, I'd squish his smug looking expression off of his head. Better still, I'd behead him in an instant. I could almost hear the head hitting the marble tiles beneath my feet. The echoing thud as the head took its death place.

Oh, that thought was simply wonderful! I relished in it, letting it send shivers down my spine. To say the least, my father's death at the hands of myself was such an incredibly amazing thought. It felt as though I had just been named a god, had all my followers bowing down before me. I was there. I was everything to them, and then my thoughts stopped abruptly when I walked into a solid wall.

I shook my head a little, dazed and disorientated. I put a tentative, nicely manicured hand to my forehead and touched the pronounced bump protruding from my skull. DAMN IT!

Finally the Manor let me take my leave. Stupid house! Stupid father! Stupid wall! Stupid head! Stupid bump…

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale through mouth. Exhale through nose.

Oh, stuff it. I abandon the calming ritual. Nothing and I mean nothing could calm my nerves this very moment.

I ran out onto the lawn and gave an almighty cry. It vibrated the very earth beneath my feet, I tell you. Lord Voldemort has become senile, that's all I can gather. Me, _the_ Draco Malfoy is to seduce _Granger_? What a disgusting thought! It's impossible! Not that she couldn't fall for me, that was of course possible, but been able to pretend to like her back so she _falls _in love? Impossible. It can't happen. I'm not an actor; I'm an extremely handsome boy! That's all.

I looked around the grounds hopelessly. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. I mean, I was been forced to do something by some one else. Everything was out of my control and I hated it.

But as story's go, and I unfortunately am a part of one, things do get worse. And sometimes they take the form of the most innocent of things. No, scratch that. Most repulsive things, that are so innocent it's disgusting.

A house elf had appeared beside me. Noticeably out of arm's reach. Cheeky little bugger had learnt his lesson from the last time he had rubbed me the wrong way. And no, I do not have sexual relations with House Elves you disgusting people. He burnt my prime cut fillet steak! And he had the gall to attempt to hide it from me. Stupid, little thing. I am a food critic. I know when anything is far away from been perfection. It was tough. But I did enjoy how the plate slammed into the opposing wall, showering said elf with the remains of the tough steak and the other side dishes. So… this house elf was unfortunately the receiver of my frustration. What can I say, I was hungry. And he ruined a perfect steak.

Anyway, back to this filthy, scantily clad _thing_ that stood shaking visibly in my presence. I couldn't keep the dark smile from leaping onto my lips. "What?" I snapped, not even looking at the elf.

Surprisingly, the House Elf's shaking increased causing the elf's words to come out disfigured and to say the least as annoying as possible "M-m-m-m-aster M-m-mal –"

"Just get on with it! Don't you dare waste my time!" I sneered, releasing the irritation I felt so very strongly.

The elf seemed to attempt to compose it's self. I had no time to find out what gender it was, and frankly I didn't care. It will always be an 'it' in my opinion. I glared at it, daring it to speak. But then again, it's silence was much more infuriating. I turned away from it, and this seemed to give it the strength it needed to continue "Master Malfoy, Sir" It squeaked. Don't these things have normal voice boxes? Ouch, my ears are splinting just from the sheer pitch. The Elf gulped, obviously noticing my distaste being in it's presence "Master Malfoy requests your presence in his office."

I stared at the elf with disbelief. "Why?" I asked immediately, "I have just come from there! You think me a fool? I am not walking all the way back up there, just to be dismissed for my idiocy. Be gone! Get out of my sight!" I barked.

The elf jumped about a foot in the air at my reply. I must say I was pleased. I have a knack of been able to get the best out of these little parasites.

"But, Sir. Master Malfoy requests your presence once again. He says it is extremely important you come this instant." The elf insisted, staring at me with those stupid orb eyes. Urgh! I hate that look.

"Fine. Fine I'll go. Anything to get you out of my sight" I caved. Why of all mornings do I have to take two trips up to my father's office? That place had never been my favorite destination within this vast Manor. To say the least, I would be ecstatic if I never saw that place again. But to my dismay, it was the only place Lord Voldemort graced his presence in. Something about it been safe and secure. I'm sure Voldemort is just afraid of everything and anything. I mean, he thinks that little scab Potter is a threat!

I couldn't contain my laughter! I laughed as hard and loud as I could; it shimmered across the lawns and dispersed into silence. When I laugh it is something to behold, for it doesn't happen all that often. But sometimes my laughter can be taken as a death wish, it occurs so randomly and loudly that anyone within a hundred meter radius shivers from the effect. This elf got the brunt of it, and I thought it would possibly collapse from fear.

I dismissed the elf once again, for it had obviously not listened to my initial order. How dare it ignore my orders? It should hold its breath for them. I shrug, meh… enough of this fanciful thinking. I must get up to my father's office proto. Or I may have something more to laugh about, in a sarcastic sense of course.

I sped along the corridors ignoring the pain in my foot. It will pass. I pass the chest that had caused this pain and I death stare it, willing it to explode into flames. But since I was been called to my fathers office yet again, and my luck is completely shot at the moment, it didn't happen so I pushed it from my mind. I obviously had more important things to worry about.

The office door loomed out at me all too quickly. Time had a knack of speeding up when you were dreading something. And that is exactly what it did. Always. I hated it as much as that damn house elf who had told me of my summons.

I knocked gently on the door and I heard my father's reply of "Enter" almost immediately.

The doors swung open on their own accord. I didn't touch them of course, everything was automatic with my father. He still sat where I left him, behind his darkly lacquered desk, with claws for legs. I had always loved this piece of furniture just because of the effect it had on me. It filled me with such a dire need to escape it, I feared it. How stupid. I feared a piece of furniture.

I inclined my head to my father, Voldemort had obviously left for he was not present in the room and now I could act as I usually did. No more acting for me. No more hiding my thoughts, it was just my father. But then again, he could do what ever he liked to me. He had beaten me on several occasions and I had never fought back. I knew now that if he were to raise a hand on me I wouldn't be able to restrain myself. I may look delicate and incredibly godlike, but I could still do my own dirty business.

My father returned my greeting in a liquid movement, he gestured to a straight backed chair placed in front of his desk, requesting for me to sit.

I had never felt as small as I did now. My father knew something I did not, and he paraded this in his expression. It had darkened considerably since I had last seen him, and I knew what was to come. He was going to kick me into the battle field, even before I had a chance to gather myself together. What a heartless bitch.

"Now Draco, I am sure you recall the meeting we had just a few minutes ago with the Dark Lord" my father sneered, his bright grey eyes glinting at me in a manner I disliked. He had plans I could just see it.

I didn't even bother replying to such a pointless sentence. I just bit my tongue in frustration and waited with baited breath.

My father smiled at me, as though attempting to project some warmth into his expression. Even I could pull that off, not him though. He was too far gone in the darkness. He was lost and he would never be the person her used to be. Though, that person wasn't all that pleasant either.

"Draco, the Dark Lord has requested that your assignment start at once. Gets the ball rolling, so to speak. We received word that the initial part of the plan took place last night, the second been you accepting the assignment –"

"Admit it father, I had no choice in the matter." I snapped, looking at him darkly.

My father's expression turned sour "Of course you didn't! This is the Dark Lord, Draco! Not one of your useless cronies at school. You must respect the Dark Lords wishes, and mine for that matter. Stop been such an idiot and grow a spine! You will get nowhere if you keep expecting people to do the dirty work for you. I am not the Dark Lords right hand man because I sat back and watched, reaping the rewards. Oh no, I did things for myself and you must follow my lead!" My father snapped his grey eyes popping out a lot.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I knew I should look away, respecting my elders and all that. But I couldn't. I just can't let my eyes leave his face. He was actually proud to be in the shadows! You despicable thing! I can't express how very disappointed I am at this very moment.

If you could see my face, I guess you would see it plain as day. But since this is writing and there is no visual aid, I will be a generous person (for once, remind me why I am doing this again?) and describe it to you. I could feel my lips been bitten hard by my perfectly straight, white teeth. The blood had drained from my face, but had congregated in my cheeks so they blushed furiously. Damn these emotions! Shock and humiliation! I shouldn't have to feel them. My father was the one crawling after a man who wasn't even half human, and me, been the son of this beggar had to follow in his foot steps! What a tragedy! And I was going to give so much to the world. Ok, I lie. I wouldn't give a sickle, but at least the thought was there for that one special moment.

"I don't know what to do with you, Draco" My father stated suddenly, filling the dark silence that had come between us "I thought this is what you wanted. I thought you wanted to be successful, let alone powerful? But I guess I was wrong, maybe I shouldn't have given you this chance to prove yourself. Maybe I should have just let the Dark Lord kill you for your stupidity at the end of your 6th Year."

You can't be fucking serious! Pardon my language, but that was the biggest lot of dung I had ever heard in my life! The Dark Lord was about to kill me? I was the only one for the job! And my father knew it!

"Anyway, you are bound by your word now, my son. If you mess this up, I can not protect you. Though I don't think I would even try. These are his exact orders Draco and think yourself lucky they haven't been tampered with resulting in your death. Trust my words, it happens. So get used to it, and become vigilant!" my father spat. He had become slightly jumpy. He repeatedly looked around the room as though expecting to see some spying device attached to a wall. But, this was the Malfoy Manor and his anxiety didn't much trigger much emotion from me. Only thought that comes to mind is that he is been stupid, and overly wary. The Order of the Phoenix had become highly inactive these past few weeks because of me, there was nothing to worry about for the moment.

I held my breath, exercising my patience with everything I could give. He was certainly dragging this out. He obviously enjoyed watching me squirm. Do you see me squirming old man? Huh? I didn't think so.

A smile crossed my lips as my father continued to stare hard at me in silence. But I wasn't willing to break the quiet, I wanted it to go on forever. Being naïve to my orders was the best way to go. But I won't be naïve for long.

"Granger's parents have been taken care of. It's your turn to move in. And I mean that literally. You must make her believe you have changed sides, fled your family and the Dark Lord. You must make her think that you seek the protection of the pathetic Order of the Phoenix. Make it believable Draco, or all the Dark Lords plans are ruined." My father seethed. I saw the emotion that I couldn't put my finger on before. It was jealousy! He was jealous of me! Why? I had to put up with that Mudblood for how long? Endure her eyes staring at me with love. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.

I forced my stomach contents down long enough to ask "What of Potter and Weasel? She of course would have notified them."

My father smirked "Of course she did, but the Owls are been monitored by the Dark Lords men, no one will get any mail from Granger. And that is the way it will stay until she goes to Hogwarts. But by then, she would hopefully have forgotten of Potter and Weasley."

I spluttered at him. Even I wasn't that cruel. So I was to be the first human she comes into contact with after her loss? Of course she knew who had murdered her parents; Death Eaters weren't known to be sympathetic to those they were ordered to kill. Oh help me, this is going to be harder than I thought.

I gulped loudly and asked in a whisper "When do I leave?"

My father smirked at my obvious nerves "As soon as the house elves have finished packing your things." He replied hardly containing his excitement.

There was a soft, hesitant knock at the door and my father's smirk widened into a crazed sneer "And here is the house elf now."

I hung my head with dread. Godlike Draco Malfoy, didn't seem so godly any more hey?


	3. Three Little Words

"Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend."

Martin Luther King, Jr.

A/N: I was browsing msn spaces and I found a profile that had quotes of the day, and I read this one and thought that it had everything to do with this story… hahaha… I don't know what it has to do with Draco being so completely into himself it's not funny, nor the fact that I am about to work a few miracles with Hermione actually letting him stay at her house… anyway, you shall find out ) thanks for reading, and I am still terribly surprised at the wonderful feed back I have received I have responded to them all so if you are interested check out the review page )… chapter 3 here we come!

Chapter 3

My father's office doors automatically opened to reveal the same house elf who had found me out on the grounds screaming my beautiful head off, pulling with him my trunk and other various bags behind him. That thing was my death wish; I could almost see it smirking under his obvious fear.

I grasped the arms of the chair, which I now occupied, harder than I had ever gripped anything in my life. I heard the crack of the timber and I let go instantly, not willing to destroy something so expensive and elegant because I could not contain my anger and therefore, not be a real Malfoy.

A real Malfoy could mask all his real feelings behind an expression of mutual interest. I wanted to do that now, but as I watched my father rise from his chair behind his scary looking desk I could not even begin to try and hide my emotions.

So it comes as no surprise that I let my emotions take hold of me for this one moment and said "I'm not ready father! You would be so cruel as to throw your only son out on his assignment without first letting him brace himself for what was to come?" I regretted it the moment I had let the sentences pass my lips. I had pleaded to my father! But not really pleaded. I don't plea, I demand. The only reason why it came out sounding like a plea was because I couldn't for the life of me control myself, I was shocked, appalled and scared. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone else but myself, but I was in fact scared. This assignment could be the end of me, for more reasons then having to put up with Hermione Granger for a year and having her drool over me. Yuck. Ew. Simple. But the one thing that scared me the most was failure. I didn't want to fail, didn't want to die at the hands of anyone for supposedly not fulfilling requirements. I was not going to let that happen, so I had better get tougher. Or I was a goner.

"Oh Draco, you have so much to learn. For one, you must never show such weakness to me," My father raised his hand and open palmed slapped me across the face. I forced the Malfoy smirk upon my lips however much anger now boiled in my veins. I could feel my face immediately bruising from the slap. But unfortunately he was not done with me as he took a deep breath and continued "Another thing, how many times do I have to tell you to never plea in my presence," the hand came back across my face, back handing me. "And lastly, this is to make Granger give you sympathy." He pulled back his fist letting it spring back, aiming for my perfect nose. I dodged it, what else could I do? I liked my nose the way it was thank you, I did not want it disfigured for any reason.

My father's face blanched. I savored the moment, letting a victorious smirk appear on my lips. Seeker reflexes should forever be worshipped in my mind. But it was that one savored moment that was my downfall. Thinking my father would give up on me, I relaxed and did not foretell the series of blows that now attacked me. I heard my nose emit an echoing crack, along with my jaw bone, and could feel my eye swell to three times its usual size.

I groaned, holding my precious face in my hands. Oh god no, my face! My face was mush!

"Get out of my sight." Lucius ordered, sounding very much like myself ordering House Elves about. But I was no House Elf. I was a god damn person, a Malfoy and _his son_!

How could he do this to his only son, I ask you? I had to get out of there before I unleashed my anger upon a man that would not think twice about killing me on the spot. And I really did not want to die. I rose from the chair and nodded to my father and grabbed my bags.

"Good bye father, you bitch" I said, smiling through my pain. I knew it would tick him off, and that was the only reason I did it. I turned on the spot and Disapparated out of that shit hole, hoping to never return. I mean, death is better than going back there if I were to be very truthful. However frightening and unpredictable death was to be for me, it was better than ever coming into contact with that man I unfortunately had to call father.

I appeared in the nearest place I had knowledge of, The Leaky Cauldron. I needed money, quick. I didn't have the guts to look into a mirror and see what my father had done to me. But I knew the time would come soon, and if I didn't have the guts to do that then how the hell was I to follow through with my orders.

I looked at the grimy looking door handle and sighed with disgust. Don't these people clean _anything_! I pulled a satin handkerchief from my pocket and opened the door with that there was no way I would be touching something that obviously neglected anytime soon. Oh wait, in less than an hour I was to be surrounded by things _that_ disgusting. A _Mudblood's _house. I couldn't stop myself shuddering visibly.

Successfully opening the grimy door without my flawless skin coming into contact with it, I entered the pub, held my breath and walked as quickly as I possibly could to the back garden, if you could call it a garden.

Tapping the bricks in the customary manner of entry, I stepped back letting the archway reveal the entrance to Diagon Alley. The sun was just beginning to set as I set out for the practically glowing white building in the distance. I was proud to say that I did not have to change my direction once, witches and wizards of all ages gave me a wide berth so I could walk straight to the building.

Entering, I walked up to the nearest counter which was currently occupied by an elderly witch pouring out countless sparking gems upon the counter for the repulsive looking goblin to weigh them with an ancient set of scales. The witch being a little too enthusiastic with her bag pouring, let a few gems fall to her feet and right into my awaiting hands. I pocketed the expensive gems before she even realized what had happened. That will teach her to be more careful.

I am impatient by nature. I expect everyone to hold onto every word I say as though it were the air they breathe. I was sick of waiting; I needed to get out of there. Put my own plan to action. I let out a long winded sigh, enjoying the sound echoing off the stone walls and high ceiling just to meet my ears again and again. Oh, it was music to my ears.

This loud sigh did exactly what I had intended it to do. The witch turned abruptly to face me, and recognized me immediately. I always enjoyed the reaction my appearance has on other magical folk, but since I was currently a little worst for wear it had much more of a drastic effect. She screamed with surprise, jumping from the counter and my way mumbling under her breath "Oh gosh, it's a Malfoy!"

I smirked in her direction and marched up to the counter, where an extremely confused goblin was now eying the elderly witch skeptically.

I cleared my throat "Take me to the Malfoy Vault."

The goblin turned to me, eying me suspiciously. But it had no need for that. No other witch or wizard would ever attempt to access the Malfoy vault if they didn't want to be executed on the spot. It was Malfoy custom. What can I say? I didn't make up the rules, nor the rumors.

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me."

Twenty minutes later I emerged from Gringotts weighed down with my family's gold. I would never get sick of the weight of a full money bag nor the merry chime the coins engaged themselves in as I walk with the bag hanging from my belt.

Walking back to the entrance, I again opened the back door to the Leaky Cauldron and approached the bar. The Inn Keeper, Tom thankfully turned to me immediately, I had had my share of waiting today and if I had to wait for a pick-me-up there was going to be a whole lot of trouble for these seemingly innocent pub patrons.

"What will it be, Master Malfoy?" Tom enquired. He eyed my bruises and broken face but said nothing of it. I wanted his sympathy, but then again, to have people coo over me and attend to my wounds was time wasting and frankly, irritating.

"Double Fire Whiskey." I stated throwing him three bronze Knuts in his direction knowing that this was far below the usual price of the drink I had requested. But I had the power of blood, and if he was a smart bar tender he would not argue.

Tom forced a toothless grin and began making my drink. Smart little bar tender he was.

He slid the drink towards me, and I downed it in one gulp. I returned the glass, raising a finger in the form of a request for another. But this time I didn't even give him any payment, I wanted to test him. It had always been my favorite pass time.

I smirk my customary Malfoy smirk when he slid yet another drink in my direction without complaint. I threw back my head and downed the contents. Heaving myself to my feet, I left the bar without another word. I had done my best to ignore the continuous stares of the other patrons, but it was a terrible feeling that I had just shown society my worst. I mean, I was beaten, battered and bruised. Not to mention, broken in more then one way.

Out on the street, I pulled out my wand, the Knight Bus appearing instantly. I pushed past that stupid man called… uh…no, it's not important I guess. What is important is that he lost his balance and fell to the bus floor, looking up at me with a glazed smile "Good evenin', Mr. Malfoy. Where to?"

I sat down beside a window and said simply "Hermione Granger's residence."

He looked at me with surprise as he picked himself up off the floor. He asked "What choo goin there for?"

I glared at him "None of your business. Just take me there." I threw a single Sickle in his direction, which the stupid git didn't even manage to catch.

"Of course, anything for you Mr. Malfoy –"

"Geez, just get going!" I interrupted, dismissing him from my sight.

Every witch and wizard is my slave. I know this to be the truth because where ever I go they are just down right happy to cater to my every need. But I knew it wasn't going to be that way with Granger. She was forever going against all my orders. When ever I tell her to rot in hell, she stares at me and bites back a retort when any other person in her shoes would dig their way there themselves. I never understood it.

The bus lurched forward immediately, and all I could see was blurred London lighting up the sky above.

The Knight Bus stopped abruptly and I was pleased to admit that I was the only one still sitting in their initial place. Some other travelers had been thrown from their chairs and were now lying on the bus floor groaning curses and in pain.

I stepped over these fallen people and disembarked the Bus. It was terribly crammed into that small place. Strangers coughing and breathing on me repeatedly, I thought I was going to faint just from being in such confined space with obviously sick and disfigured people.

My bags were brought to my feet by Stan himself. So I remembered his name, so what? If I stare at someone long enough I can find out their name. Doesn't mean I am going to remember it, he isn't worthy of my memories. Neither is Granger, but unfortunately she was forever in my nightmares.

I picked up my bags with ease, and turned. It was now quite dark and gloomy. The street light was flickering and making a lot of unnecessary noise in the form of an irritating buzzing sound. Someone fix that thing! Shaking my head and trying to put the buzzing from my mind, I turned my head and gazed up at the house I was now to approach and enter.

It was a small house, a card board box compared to the Malfoy Manor. But I had to admit it did have some surprising elegance. Not that I will point this out to myself but I noticed the healthy rose garden that looked like it would be a beautiful sight in it's blooming season, the verandah that rounded the house giving it a little more individuality compared to the surrounding identical units.

I exhaled deeply, feeling my face carefully. I knew I was a sight to behold, but I need a story as well. A patriotic story, and since that idiot Dumbledore was off the map I had a chance at been able to deceive the entire Order of The Phoenix. I could barely contain my excitement however pissed off I was to actually be doing something for Voldemort, I hadn't even been given the Dark Mark yet, not that I was looking forward to that _thing_ tainting my skin. But I guess if I did something to deserve it, my father may actually let me run free for a while. Then pull me back with the line that was always hooked painfully into my flesh when I ran a little too far.

The house looked to be empty as I walked slowly up the stairs. I had to duck my head a little as I came under cover, obviously this house was not used to catering to a person of my height.

I stared at the door. Should I knock? No, of course not, Malfoys never knock. That is a sure sign of being inferior if you knock upon the door, it calls out to the person that you are unsure whether or not you're allowed to enter. I, being a Malfoy, have been taught that no door is ever left un open to me, so with this in mind I used my faithful satin handkerchief once again and opened the front door.

I walked through the dark house, adding a limp so that it looked I was worse for wear than what I looked. Shattered glass was covering every surface, every step I took a renouncing crunch echoed in the silence as I walked upon the glass. There were gaping holes on the walls where portraits once hung, just for the portrait to be splayed on the ground just below its hanging position.

I turned into the lounge room and found what I was looking for. Hermione was curled up in a ball, her hair was an out of control mass upon her head. She was shuddering continuously. It was a painful sight to see considering she was not paying me an ounce of attention.

Gathering some air into my lungs, and constricting them tightly I prepared myself for the fall.

I took another few steps, dragging a leg behind me as much as I possibly could. I cursed myself for even thinking the words I was about to croaked out "Hermione, help me…" I then fell to the glass strewn floor, not caring I had just cracked my ribs from the awkward angle I fell, nor move from the sheer pain of it. All I cared about was that Hermione's head had sprung from its place in her hands and her eyes at last focused on me, giving me the attention I wanted. I had said her name; I had broken all my own personal rules about treating Mudbloods like human beings. I had broken all of it, but it was all worth it, or at least I thought because the plan was now set in motion.

I was an awesome actor! I knew that now! Someone give me an award! You haven't seen the last of me!

A/N: So yes… here is the end of the 3rd chapter… things will start picking up now that Draco has finally come face to face with his conquest ) thanks for reading and I would really like to hear from you in a review!


	4. Just a Little White Lie

Chapter 4:

So this was my plan? To fall and merit myself disabled? There was a piece of glass in my eye, I could feel shards of glass sinking into my skin. But all that didn't matter to me, the attention seeking git I am. Only her eyes that were on me, so large they were. Red and puffy and frankly, appalling. But they were focused on me and that was all I cared about.

I heard her sniffle. I could hear the mucus being sucked back into her air ways. Oh, I couldn't help but shudder from the sound. It was so wrong, how could a woman do that to her lungs? Oh wait; she was a Mudblood… that did explain a lot.

"Malfoy?" She asked in just above a whisper. I shivered, not from hearing her voice in my ears, but from hearing her tone. I had tried to prepare myself for coming here. Remember? My two drinks at the Leaky Cauldron? I'm not much of a drinker, but this situation called for it. But I knew now, I was not prepared in the least.

Her tone was so weak, so pathetic. I felt it was my obligation to smack some sense into her. But no, I couldn't do that. I had values, and one was to never hit a woman. What would my mother think? There I go again, thinking this Mudblood is actually a woman, even human!

Oh, I better reply. Or would it be better to feign unconsciousness? I was at a loss here. I was at her mercy. I couldn't move to save myself. Ar, I'm an idiot. Perhaps, if I respond to her she would tend to me, because my ribs are extremely painful, even worse than being hit in the balls by a Bludger.

I bit my tongue once again. I'll use her name; it didn't hurt to last time. "Hermione?" I choke out. Oh, priceless. Her eyes widened with amazement and she dropped to the ground beside me. Since I was lying on my stomach and unfortunately on my ribs also, she disappeared from my view.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She enquired weakly, I could tell she was attempting to restrain her tears. Thank god for that, I didn't want them splashing on me.

Didn't you hear me the first time, you stupid Mudblood? I bit back the retort lingering on my tongue. I was supposed to make this look realistic enough for her to fall in love with me. I can't go about saying Mudblood every time I felt like it. Sadly, Mudblood will have to disappear from my vocabulary for a while. It's a shame; I am quite fond of that word. It's like a pet name for Granger. I hid my smile with the carpet.

"I need your help, H-h-h-er –" Just get it out you idiot, "Hermione."

"Why me, Malfoy?" She bit back at me straight away.

Isn't it obvious? Can't you see that rib sticking out at an obviously painful angle? Didn't you think the Dark Lord would ever come for you? Oh, imagine if I were the Dark Lord. I sigh "My ribs," I gasp, "their broken."

"Can't you mend them yourself?" Hermione sniffed. I then feel her rise from my side and walk away "Can't you see that I am busy here, and do not want to be disturbed?"

"I can't move," I pleaded. Show some sympathy DAMNIT! My ribs really hurt! "Please could you just do it, and then I will tell you my story!"

I heard her sigh. She was caving! Thank god!

I heard her mutter 'reparo' and my ribs mended. Funny I didn't think that spell worked on bones. I shrug not really caring as I gather myself to my feet, brushing off the glass from my black robe, which was still torn. Damn you father.

Okay, so I lied about the glass in my eye, but it made for a nice effect didn't it? It felt as though it was in there though as I rubbed it, attempting to make it weep. So I was trying to make myself cry, what harm could come of that?

But Granger wasn't looking at me. She was gazing off at the bare wall were several portraits once hung. Tears splashed from her large brown eyes and cut tracks into her flushed cheeks. I didn't care, as long as those tears stayed the hell away from me. I really wanted to just run from the house and never come back, but that would be cowardly. And I was not cowardly what ever my father said.

I was about to move towards her and do the ungodly thing of trying to console her when she turned on me, her tears all but disappeared in her bout of rage "Malfoy, get the hell out of my house! I've healed your damn ribs! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

I kept my own temper down and bit back "It's Draco."

Oh, the look on her face was priceless. All color drained from her face, her posture was as stiff as a board. Her teeth were clenched so tightly. For the life of me, I can't explain how she managed to say "Just-Get-Out."

I looked at her. Now was the time I put my acting skills to good use. Just enough to let me stay! Oh, the lies I'm going to tell. But then again… I could just twist the truth.

"I can't." I reply finally, turning to face her when I was sure the tears in my eyes were welling up at that moment "I can't leave you like this." Ok, so that was a lie. But it could be the truth for all she knew.

Granger stared at me, her jaw still tightly clenched. No wonder she has early signs wrinkles! The expressions she puts her face through would be painful for her skin.

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" She demanded.

"Your loss…you must be hurting, a lot." I reply nervously, not knowing what response my words will merit.

Her mouth formed an 'O'. Just the reaction I was looking for, complete and utter disbelief. "I'm doing fine, Mal – Wait, how do you know? The Ministry officials said they weren't going to notify the Prophet because they didn't want to cause uproars of fear."

I hung my head, to hide my smirk. To her it looked as though I were thinking things through, deeply. Really I was laughing to myself. How could this i _girl /i _be so naïve? No, i _real /i _ Ministry Official would ever think to not notify someone when Death Eater activity was concerned. I could laugh, but I don't think I should. I have seen the effects my laughter has on people.

I think before I speak, making sure I have the line right before I say it. Not that I would ever question myself, but you know. An actor must perfect his lines and add a little bit of himself to it for a little bit of realism. I drew in a breath "Hermione, people talk. You should know that of all people. And anyway, I, being a Malfoy, heard it on the grape vine. I just thought I would come and see it you were – "

She turned on me "That is a whole load of bull shit! Of course you didn't hear it i _on the grape vine /i _, Malfoy!"

She just insulted me! She mocked me! Oh my god, I have being mocked! No one mocks Draco Malfoy. Oh, Granger you will pay. She will regret that.

"What are you implying?" I asked, sounding as insulted as ever. I have being insulted. But I was lying, I guess.

"You were one of i _them /i _! You helped kill my parents!"

My face shines when I blanch. It is that pale in the darkness, it shines like the moon in the sky. I knew I was visible to her now, so I changed my expression from insulted/slapped-in-the-face to hurt and woeful in the blink of an eye.

"I would never –"

She smiled an insane smile as she drew her wand on me. How dare she?

"You would never what, Malfoy? Intentionally hurt someone to prove your self? Attempt to murder someone?" She took a breath in and tilted her head to the side, sizing me up.

I'm taller than you, Granger.

She continued in a whisper, stepping towards me slowly "For all I know, you were one of those running around in masks. One of those cowards! I will ask you again, because I am all for second chances like Dumbledore once was, get out of my house."

I didn't move. I wasn't going to be bullied by a little Mudblood like that. Oh, I can't i _not /i _ use that word.

"I was not there. I'm not even a Death Eater –" Oh god, should I say it? Should I put this massive lie into the spin of things? Why not? I'm not going to get affected by it "– And don't ever plan to be one. I want out."

She flicked her wand out of sheer shock. Damn non-verbal spells. I was sent propelling out the front door. The door closed behind me.

I landed beneath the stupid buzzing street lamp, sprawled out, my robes in a disorderly fashion. I was not too intent on looking in a mirror right about now with the state I was in. Oh damn, now I've done it. I'm as good as dead. The Dark Lord will kill me on the spot.

My looks won't save me now, or my new found acting skills.

Hermione sniffed with anger. Her fists were shaking uncontrollably. The only thought in her head was, i _how dare he? /i _

Why would she ever want to see Draco Malfoy when she was in this state? Her parents had just being killed! No one cared! Least of all was Malfoy. But then again, even her best friends hadn't even attempted to contact her.

She had being grateful when the Ministry Officials had said her parents' death was not to be broadcast to the entire country. She had thought, in the silence, she would be able to deal with her loss easier without having strangers coming up to her and asking how she was.

How else could she be? She had seen them. She had heard their cries of pain. And she had done i _nothing /i _. Absolutely nothing.

She didn't understand why she hadn't cursed the Death Eaters' black hearts from their chests and brought them to her fist just to clench it, watch it beat in her hand. But she had been too shocked to even move.

She had done nothing. And she had not heard a word from either Ron or Harry.

Her knees crumbled and she broke down once again. They didn't care. They were too preoccupied chasing after stupid Horcruxes! She was not important to them anymore.

She was desperate for someone, _anyone_ to talk to. She wasn't fine, she wasn't even ok. She was dead and gone. Or at least it felt that way; mind and limb numbing cold.

Hermione looked around her, and saw Malfoy's bags standing just a little distance away. Why had he brought his bags with him when all he was doing was i _supposedly just /i _seeing if she was ok?

Where was he anyway? A smirk grew on her lips when she realized he was probably out on his arse feeling sorry for himself out the front. But then again, he could have hopefully realized that she would not talk to him and disappeared.

_ i I should go and check /i _, she thought suddenly, i _I hadn't meant to be so forceful with cursing him out the door /i _.

She picked her self up off the ground, painfully standing straight. She was broken on the inside out. And no one cared.

But then again, someone i _may /i _care.

I looked up when I heard the front door open and close. There she was I will not shy away. Oh gosh, she's coming closer and she has her wand. Argh! Cover face now with hands!

I huddle in a ball, looking at the ground, hearing her footfalls coming closer I knew how to look hurt, confused, disorientated, insulted and angry all at the same time. And I used this gift now. This look had never once failed me, and I was sure it wasn't going to now.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked tentatively.

I didn't answer. For the life of me, I wanted to shout WHAT! But I didn't. She had said it so softly. And I knew this wasn't the Hermione Granger I had grown up to know and hate. She was broken, completely and utterly. And I was the one that had to make her whole again with my lies. Oh, what fun this was going to be. Sarcasm should be noted.

"Malfoy?" She asked again, coming closer.

I weighed up the most prominent bruises on my face while it was still in my hands. This right eye feels worst than the left. I uncover my right eye and lift my head so that the light fell on the bruise shockingly.

I heard her gasp and prayed she hadn't seen my eyes wrinkle up from my dark smile. I hate it when they do that.

"What happened to you?" She asked, kneeling down beside me.

I cover up my face again, just so she would become even more suspicious. It had the effect I wanted for she now raised a hand to my face and clasped her hand around mine, pulling the hand away from my face.

Ew. She's touching me. Get her away from me.

I pull my hand abruptly from her grasp and snap "You don't care. Just don't touch me."

She sighed and rested her hands in her lap "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

Haven't we been through this! Jesus Christ! "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I was wrong to think that I should come to you. You're a hypocrite!" I snap out. Oh, I was doing well. I could see this just from looking at her hurtful expression. Ten points to Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger, zero.

"I am not a hypocrite! Don't blame me for jumping to conclusions, Malfoy. You're not known for your innocence. I have every reason to think that you are behind it!" She said with a bite of impatience, attempting to restrain herself.

I looked at her affronted "You think I am You-Know-Who now, do you?" I pause, and looked her in the eye "For your information I had no part in that, and don't ever want a part in it. I am not a Death Eater, Hermione…"

"Don't call me Hermione." She said blankly, staring at me.

I shuddered under her gaze, "And why not? It's your name isn't it?"

"What happened to Mudblood, Granger, and Insufferable-Know-It-All?" She continues on, still staring at me with her broken eyes.

I sigh, a long winded sigh. I love that sound. What should I say here? Hmmm… I know. "I grew up, okay?"

"Oh…" She was at a complete loss of anything better to say. Just the reaction I enjoy seeing. "Well anyway, go home Malfoy. I don't want you here. You can't help me, and you are the last person I want to talk to." She said to the ground. I knew she was lying. She was lying! She wanted me here!

She attempted to leave my side, but I could not let that happen. I drew in a deep breath, scolded my self in advance for doing this and took her by the arm. Dragging her back down I whispered my plea, "But I need you, Hermione. You are the only one that can help me!" I took her hand in mine and grasped it tightly. She attempted to pull away, but I held on stubbornly. Soon she folded, and I held her hand quite easily.

Her reaction was what I had expected, immediate need to help. Gryffindors are such gullible idiots.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" She enquired.

"I want out. Not that I'm in, but you know what I mean. I want to change sides. I want to join the Order of the Phoenix. I can't let my father get the better of me time and time again" I conveniently uncover my face, relishing in her sudden gasp of shock and surprise, "I won't let him win or Voldemort, for that matter. I want to be on your side, with you."

She looked at me helplessly, opening her mouth every now and again just to close it unwilling to say a word. So I decided to come out with the big guns and get it over and done with. I mean, girls have to have some sort of help don't they? If a guy shows interest in them, they usually follow with identical feelings soon afterward. So, if I wanted Granger to fall in love with me I would have to say…

"Hermione, I can't stand to be on the opposite side to you. Because well, it's stupid to say this but I can't lie to myself any longer. I love you Hermione."

There I had said it, and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. But then again, it was a lie. And lies come easily to my lips.


	5. Roses and Handkerchiefs

Chapter 5: Roses and Handkerchiefs

I don't know where the line is. I don't think I ever have. I am always far ahead, the line in the distance behind me. It always has been that way. No amount of rules or common sense could ever keep me in check, after all, I am Draco Malfoy.

My life is being threatened if I fail, so I must succeed at all costs. Every lie I tell is for the good of myself that is all that matters, the cause of this lie doesn't come into it. I don't give a shit about Voldemort and his underlying reasons for choosing me for this mission. I didn't care at all. All I care about is me, for that is all I have.

Granger is looking at me as though I had just hit her over the head with a mallet. I must say, that would hurt quite a lot. But pain didn't come into her expression. It was mainly shock and disbelief. I am proud to forever gain that reaction when I speak, it gives me the reason to believe that I do have an impact on those around me, that they do hold on to my every word. For they do, it is the air they breath of course. How else could it possibly be?

Granger was struggling to say something. I had struck her dumb! Finally! I never thought I would see the day that Hermione Granger would not be able to respond to something. Be it a stupid question in class or one of my brilliant insults, she always has a god damn answer or pathetic retort. But today was my day, today I had made history. Granger had nothing to say.

I think I should say something, break this god damn silence and her unwavering stare. To be quite frank, it was annoying the hell at me considering how much I had desired to have her attention on me before. She should be adverting her eyes, she had just being blessed unimaginably in the eyes of most Wizarding families. A pure blood of my stature showing interest in them, it was the most prestige of honors. But then again, I don't have the feeling of love in me. I don't know how to feel it. Even for my family there is only respect, not an ounce of that foul emotion. So if I were to marry, I would have to respect the woman a lot and her in return. Though, mark my words, she would have to throw herself at my feet for me to even give her a second glance. And that sort of behavior I look down on more than the little Mudblood staring at me.

I had no respect for Granger and most likely never will if I don't loose my common sense nor my mind. That was why I could taunt her, mess with her mind and that is why I know I should speak, it gives me another reason to hurt her just a little bit more. Oh, how I enjoyed doing this. I cleared my throat and stared hard at her, "Hermione, please believe me. I do. I do love you more than anything on this planet. I would do anything for you, and that is why I want to stand by you on the Order's side and keep you safe." I had to turn away at that moment. Oh gosh I am an evil bastard, a devilishly handsome one at that. I wouldn't protect her! If I had to stand beside her in the war that was going to occur sooner or later I would not think twice about picking her up by the scruff of the neck, like the dog she was, and use her as a shield.

I heard a loud exhale behind me and I turned my head back to Granger to find her on her feet suddenly, looking down at me with a hard glare. You stupid Mudblood, don't you ever look at me like that. What the hell have I done wrong? Told her I loved her? Oh wait… that may be it.

"Hermione, please!" I said in a pleading tone. Because of course I don't plead, we all know that.

She was looking around frantically, pushing her bushy hair from her eyes repeatedly causing it to become even frizzier. Damn it, isn't she supposed to be the best witch anyone has seen for a long time? How can this be when she has no god damn clue how to manage her hair? I don't get what everyone sees in this girl, obviously not her brain or her appearance.

"How-dare-you" She breathed, staring at anything but me. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? You really should look at the person you are talking to. I hate that. I really do, it's one of my pet hates. I can't stand it. I stood and forced myself in front of her.

"Look at me." I said very clearly, hoping my voice didn't give away my annoyance at that moment. Because, what I understood about love was that you had all the patience in the world for that one person. And if I start shaking her repeatedly screaming at her about her foul manners I don't think she is going to believe me. What do you think?

She continued to ignore me. It annoyed me more than her hair! And that was annoying on its own. I had to get her to look at me, I had to otherwise I was a dead man.

Any attention was good attention right? I tilt her face towards mine with my forefinger and thumb forcefully, hopefully bruising her in the process. I lower my head dramatically (she's so short) and unfortunately kissing Hermione Granger in the process.

Ew. I had to force myself not to gag. This whole situation was wrong. Down from her dry and cracked lips to her actually staying in the one place and allowing me to do this. I pulled away hastily. I didn't exactly want to draw that kiss out at all. Not what I would call my favorite pass time.

I looked down at her and attempted to smile. But, it didn't happen. I don't smile. I smirk. Just like I don't plea, I demand. Also, I'm not Harry Potter, I am a god by the name of Draco Malfoy so I am not a little scab and I am not going to fall for this heap of trash in front of me. Wait, no. Isn't that Weasel that is in love with her? All I can say is, she doesn't have much of a choice. She's going to get pathetic whiney little Gryffindors what ever she does. So I can just broaden her horizons a little bit. But maybe she won't let me do that.

Granger pulled her arm back and slapped me hard across the face. Fuck! That hurt. Not because of the slap, it was so terribly weak, but she had just hit my broken jaw bone. What a bitch, not an ounce of sympathy. I deserve it damn it!

I grab at my face in exaggerated agony. "Geez, Granger! Why you have to do that for? You were practically asking me to do that!" I splutter, glaring at her while I fought with my mouth not to emit a scream of pain.

"You deserved it, Malfoy. How dare you come here and declare your love for me after what _your _lot have done to me and my family. You have destroyed them. And then you think that it is a good time to come out with "Oh I love you Hermione". When the hell did you think was a good time to contemplate the way you have treated me for the past seven years. Or perhaps the horrible names you have called me. Add in the fact that you are a Death Eater and most likely wear those robes to hide the Dark Mark burnt into your flesh and you have my reasons for not believing a word you say. Get the hell away from me and my house. I don't ever want to see your face again." She then turned on her heel and stormed off.

I looked after her gaping. Oh shit. What the hell am I going to do now! How dare she say such things to me! I did not have a god damn Dark Mark on my forearm, thank you. I did not want that think ruining my perfectly glowing skin. Wait, I am missing something here. How dare she knock me back? I am everything that she could possibly want, I am the elite, perfection… yes I have said this already, but why won't she believe it? I know I am those things, I have no ounce of doubt in me. She can go to hell, and I'll meet her there because I am as good as dead now.

I stood beneath the stupid buzzing street lamp for a long time, just looking at the road beneath my feet. I knew if I left this spot I was dead. And honestly, death is not my calling. I could be a model! I could be an actor, but then again I do suck at acting. Hmmm. What can I do now?

If I was already dead, I may as well make the most of my last remaining moments of life. I walk away from the street lamp, thankful to distance myself from the irritating sound. Muggles just did not know how to keep things working orderly do they? Haven't they heard of routine maintenance or perhaps the "reparo" spell? Obviously not.

I walk into the only thing I was happy to be near, the rose garden. It was filled with the most nurtured looking bushes I had ever seen. I stayed there for a long time, not wanting to leave the garden. I couldn't go home, I didn't have a home to go to. I had a grave to dig. I really should go and pick out the perfect tomb stone.

But who was I to give up after one attempt? I attempted several times to kill that old bat, Dumbledore, a few weeks ago, and I never thought to give up then. But then the job was carried out for me by that slimy bastard, Snape. I looked up at the moon and saw it shining down on me so wonderfully, the light falling on the leaves of the rose bushes so distinctly causing them to appear dead. The situation was the same as the one with Dumbledore. I wanted to see that old man croak, so I had made it happen. I want to see Grangers lips forever sealed so I would never have to hear her voice again, so it was going to happen. And if I had to get better at acting, so be it. Practice makes perfect after all.

I stared hard at the nearest rose bush, seeing the plant for what it's worth. Girls, even Mudbloods, enjoyed receiving flowers. Roses were my specialty. Never know when you had to pull a rose practically out of your arse to get a girl to come to bed with you. Perhaps it may work on the alien, Granger.

I pull my wand from my belt. This had to work, it had never failed me before. I look down at a joint on the plant and prod it with my wand muttering "Bloombose". Sure the word of the charm was a bad word, who makes them up I don't know. But it worked instantly, just like I expected it would. I am after all, a charmer. Pun intended.

I pluck the rose from the bush, noticing its long steam. I was pleased to admit this was probably one of the best roses I had conjured, pity it had to be wasted on that thing that had had the nerve to slap me. But it if it meant me living, then I was willing to surrender this flawless rose.

I walk back over to the street lamp, pick up my bags, and walk up the steps. I lower my bags, and pull out my trusty handkerchief. I had made the mistake of not using it before and I could almost feel the Mudblood germs wreaking havoc all over my skin. I couldn't keep back my shudder of disgust; I really shouldn't have such an awesome imagination. I open the door, pick up my bags and kick the door closed. So, I was back into this house, and Granger was no where in sight. It was dark, there were no candles and I was lost. Could this get any worse?

I step forward a few paces and my shins run into something causing me to stumble into a wall. Immediately, bright balls of light appeared on the ceiling. I can see! I jumped away from the wall and continued down the hall, seeing stairs ahead.

I climb the stairs quickly and open the nearest door. "Hermione?" I called into the room loudly, not caring about the volume of my voice. I wanted to be found. And of course there was no one else to wake up in this house, apart from Granger of course.

No answer. I move onto the next room, and call the same appalling word. No answer.

I continue down the hall, my bags no weighing a tonne in my hands until at last I reach the last door. I happily deposit my bags at the entrance and open the door. It was the bedroom of a girl, obviously shown by the amount of lace. It was the bedroom of a girl that was a book worm, shown by the many book shelves stacked to bursting point with countless volumes. I look to the bed, seeing a still form beneath the blankets and I approach it silently, stepping carefully over pieces of clothing strewn all over the floor. I grimace in disgust. I reach the bed and kneel down carefully and edge tentatively towards Granger.

Ok, so I have to be sweet and innocent. Understanding and loving. Pathetic and caring. I can do this.

She was sleeping deeply, her chest rising and lowering dramatically. She was nothing to gawk at, even in a peaceful state. Her chest was nothing to boast about neither; it was flat and terribly unappealing to me. But her face was interesting to say the least. I had never come close enough to actually see the slight curl of her eye lashes, the curve of her lips as she smiled slightly in her sleep. Her skin was flawless but for a few imperfections that caught my attention straight away. Ew, pimples. And yuck, wrinkles.

I place the rose beside her and take a chair from a far off corner, placing it beside her bed. I sat, staring around at the room I was currently an occupant of. What a bland and boring room! I shake my head dismissively, lean over and prod Granger carelessly awake.

She shifted quickly, her breath quickening and becoming less peaceful. Her eyes opened and immediately they glared at me "Malfoy, please. Just go. Piss off!"

How dare you say that to me! I will not piss off, and I will not be taking orders from you any time soon "Hermione, I can't go home. My father is being a bastard, he won't let me go back. I have no where to go, no one to talk to. I need you right now, as much as you need me. I brought you something. An apology." I retrieve the rose from beside her and push it into her hands, hoping she pricks herself on the thorns.

Granger stared at it in disbelief then turned her gaze on me. It was a prying gaze, and I hated it as much as her, but I let it continue for just a little while longer until I hung my head and stared at the blankets on her bed.

Granger sniffed dramatically and asked "Your father did that to your face?"

I looked up and nodded silently.

She sighed "Sleep on the couch or something, Malfoy. But be gone before I wake up or you will look even more worse for wear when I am through with you."

I nodded silently thinking it was best not to argue, however much I wanted to yell at her. I rose to my feet and turned away just to be stopped by a Granger "Oh Malfoy, thanks for the rose." She said to my back.

I smirked devilishly, knowing that I was finally stepping up in the game "It was nothing," I mumble, sounding unsure of myself.

I left the room. Left the house. Walked out onto the street and Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

I did not deserve this torment. I did not deserve to be in this situation. A couch to sleep on! For god sakes I deserve a whole lot better than that! I hated Granger, I hated my father. So this time, I was not going to just stand and take the brunt of his anger. I was finally going to give him something to hate me for. I was finally going to deserve his sneering looks and snide comments.

I didn't care how late it was. Why should I? It was my house, my father I was coming to call on. And besides I was angry. I was pissed off. I was every word that would ever describe anger. And he was the one that had put me in this situation. Time had no matter here

I knock on the door to my father's study and hear the familiar call of "Enter." I do just that. But instead of walking quietly and respectfully, I stormed straight into my father's study and rounded my father's desk.

"Draco, what are you doing back here so soon? If you have failed…"

"Of course I haven't failed, father. I would just like to give you something." I said, rocking on my heels tauntingly.

My father cocked his head to the side and stared at me with a stern gaze. "What's that, Draco?"

I pull the handkerchief I had soiled from use on the Mudbloods door handles and throw it in his face, along with my fist.

My father fixed me with a murderous gaze as the handkerchief slid down his face and landed in his lap catching the tiny droplets of blood seeping from his now broken nose.

I smirk at him "Just a little bit of sympathy father." I laugh as I watch my father's face darken considerably. I am suddenly overcome by a sudden thought "Oh, and father. I don't understand how you could think I would fail. In fact, I am doing quite well. Better than you ever would."

I then turned on the spot and Disapparated just before my father's hands had the time to seize me by the throat.

I laughed evilly to myself as I settled myself on Grangers couch knowing my father was never going to let me back to the house now, no matter how much I begged. At least one of my lies I had told to Granger had turned out to hold some truth.


	6. Desire Me

Chapter 6: Desire Me

I was so comfortable. Dare I admit it, but this couch was made very finely. I could turn in any direction and still be engulfed with comfortable material. It was surprising, I thought that Muggles lived like scavengers. I guess I was wrong about that, but I'm not going to admit that to anyone anytime soon.

My dreams are quite agreeable also. They are full of beautiful naked women, fawning over me. Just the way it should be. That is until one unfortunately recognizable girl comes into my sight line surrounded by the down right wonderfully curved and endowed women. What the hell was Granger doing in my dream? She was ruining it for me. Oh god! This fantasy dream has turned into a nightmare.

She stood resolutely in front of me, staring at me with her dark brown eyes actually holding my attention. Since this dream was my own, I was situated on a silver lounge, stretched out and watching the show of these women happily. That is until Granger starts to do a strip tease in front of me.

I can say that I am completely affronted. I mean, of course she would do that in reality, any girl would die to give me a lap dance. But damn, I never thought it would happen in my dreams. I am above that. But none the less, I find my self unable to look away as she peels one piece of clothing after the other, showing me her bare skin. Oh…my…god…

I couldn't help but sit up a little straighter as she rocked her hips in tune with non existent music, side to side. Side to side. It was hypnotic. I couldn't turn away. Her long fingers soon pulled the string on her skirt which was keeping it up, and boldly uncovered her underwear and long legs. Flawlessly smooth, long legs… Argh! No! Granger does not have a body like that! She doesn't even have good posture. She is bent double, her legs are stubby, and she usually hobbles from class to class. Mark my words I have seen it.

But this Granger standing in front of me in my dream was not like the Granger I knew. She was slim, curvy, toned and beautiful. If only she didn't have that bushy hair then she would be something to behold. In fact, her bushy hair, still intact even in my dreams, was the only thing that kept me in my seat and my mind.

She approached me slowly, bending a little so I could see the crevice between her breasts. Oh, I couldn't move. She leaned over to my ear, her lips so rosy and devoid of the dryness and cracks she had in reality. She breathed out deeply and sighed in my ear, causing me to shiver all over. She then whispered "Make me more desirable, Draco. Desire me and I will be yours. When you do that, we can go somewhere and…"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" A scream echoed throughout the house. Then something hard, with stiff and dusty bristles, whacked me repeatedly over the head.

I groaned loudly and turned away into the back of the couch, attempting to escape the hurtful blows.

"Didn't you hear me, Malfoy! I said, GET OUT!" The voice came again, becoming more demanding.

Damn, her voice was like a banshee! I held my ears out of sheer fear that I may loose my hearing. "Calm down, Granger!" I mumbled. I winced as another series of blows battered me, from what I supposed was a kitchen broom.

"I will not calm down, Malfoy. You are here. In my house, when I specifically asked you not to be here when I woke up." She downed the broom once more on my ribs. But it didn't get there, for I being the skilled and simply wonderful Seeker I am, had snatched at the bristles and held them in a vice like grip.

I turned irritably and glared at her with clenched teeth "Is this the way you treat all your guests?" I asked, staring at her with a questioning glare. "Remind me next time to stay at a hotel. I do need my beauty sleep." I force a smirk at her, though it looked more like a grimace.

"You should have done that in the first place. You have money! Why didn't you do that?" Granger demanded, yanking at the broom unsuccessfully.

I pulled on the broom once and it came free from her grip. I held in it my hands thoughtfully, thinking over the dream I had had. I then smiled charmingly at her and said "The money I have is for you, my darling."

She faltered completely. I expected she would, it was not in my character to give anyone anything. But seeing as this was needed, I will treat her to something she would not forget in a life time.

"I will not be bought by the likes of you or any other man, Malfoy. Now please, I do not want to have to resort to cursing you again. But please just leave my house." She stated tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

Ignoring her request, I looked at her with the most caring look I could muster "Didn't have a good sleep?" I enquire, not really caring, but hey? I need to act it don't I?

Her eyes narrowed on me "Of course I didn't! I had a sleazy git sleeping in my living room."

"What happened to the stepping stone we made last night?" I questioned, hoping that my conjured rose had some effect. I had not done it out of the goodness of my heart. I had done it to make her fall for me. Obviously, it's not going to be as simple as that.

" i _Stepping stone /i _, Malfoy? What i _stepping stone /i _? You gave me a damn rose and said you loved me out of the blue! What the hell do you expect me to do? Say I love you back, after all the years you have taunted me and that you have hated me? It's never going to happen. I hate you." She finished definitely. How very wrong she was.

"Never say never, lovely. It will get you nowhere." I said with a grin. Okay, so I was flirting with Granger, the lost cause and this is really out of character. But I had to give my self up for a little while. Don't worry I will be back once this assignment is over. Nothing can keep the real Draco Malfoy behind close doors. Not for ever anyway.

Granger sighed and turned away from me and walked into the kitchen. I threw the broom aside and followed her, just for a chance to put my new idea in to the swing of things. If I make her desirable to me, maybe my fake feelings will be a bit less forced. I was doing it for myself of course. I couldn't stand to look at her like this. The constantly red puffy eyes, the out of control hair, the body that was constantly hidden beneath heavy garments. You never know what could be hidden beneath all of that. I was going to find out.

"I think you need a day of retail therapy." I stated from the doorway of the kitchen. She turned and looked at me sternly, her teeth bared and clenched.

"I do not need i _retail therapy /i , _Malfoy. What I need is some time to my self and you to get the hell away from me." She stated sternly, turning away from me once more and opening a cupboard above her, retrieving a glass. She then turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, pouring herself a glass. She obviously didn't see me bite my lip in frustration and anger.

"Please Hermione, don't mock me. The thing I hate the most is to be mocked." I warned.

Hermione turned to me and smiled coldly with the glass of milk half way up to her lips. She cocked her head to the side and said "Then don't give me so many chances to mock you, Malfoy."

I turned away from her, leaning heavily on the door frame with my arms. I had to calm down. I had to forget about my pet hates. I had to forget about the fact that I was in the same room as the person I despise the most. And also, the fact that by the time this assignment is swinging successfully, I would be sharing the same bed as her, touching her skin, hearing her declarations of love repeatedly… oh someone save me.

I turn back to face her, and do the terrible thing of approaching her slowly. The glass of milk slowly lowered from her lips and onto the counter when she noticed I was approaching. I reached her quickly and wrapped my arms around her, fighting her attempts at freeing herself.

She was quite a handful to calm down. But once she relaxed, she was putty for me to mould. I leaned my lips to her ear and whispered "You are hurting badly, aren't you?"

I was amazed to feel her nod slowly against my chest. Wow, this was actually working. I clear my throat and continue my whisper in her ear "Where are Harry and Ron? Surely they should be here" I ask, knowing the answer.

She looked up at me slowly, her eyes shining with tears. Then I see the moist patches on my shirt Damn, and this was my favorite bed time shirt too. Fuck! I looked down at her, doing my best to hold back my displeasure at that moment and she stared at me sadly "I wrote to them the moment it happened. But they haven't replied. I guess they haven't received the letters yet, or well… I guess…"

"You guess what?" I pry, staring at her unwaveringly.

She shook her head stubbornly, "No, I am being stupid. Harry and Ron would never forget about me, they wouldn't ignore me. They mustn't have received the letters. I think I will write some more." She pulled away from me at that, and left me standing in the middle of the kitchen staring after her, shaking my head and thinking what an idiot she was.

I waited a few moments in the kitchen hearing ruffling parchment and the consistent scratching of a quill. I let her continue with her pointless letter writing. If she continued to receive no answer from the letters then she would be looking for new friends. And I will be here. And also, I couldn't cheat the Death Eaters, whom were watching the house and intercepting mail, out of having a laugh at the countless heart broken letters. I didn't want to ruin their fun.

Once I heard the sweep of owl's wings and a window closing, I thought it best to appear. I entered the room, and Granger looked up at once.

I shifted my feet nervously on purpose. I didn't want her to think I was so sure of myself. To her, I had just been bashed by my father, banished and disowned by my family and was running from the Dark Lord himself. I took a quick glance at her then looked hurriedly at my feet. She was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I enquire to my shoes, fighting the temptation to knock my self in the head for going against my looking-at-the-person-you-are-speaking-to rule.

"Just the fact, that I have just won fifty galleons from both Ron and Harry." She sighed, smiling victoriously.

My eyes sprang from the ground and right at her. I never thought Granger was a betting person. Damn. "What have you being betting on?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You." She replied simply.

I smile handsomely at her (how else could I possibly smile?) "And what was this bet about?" I ask, approaching her slowly.

"I am not going to say." Granger sniffed, looking away from me.

I sighed, and did the uncharacteristic thing of giving up "Fine, have it your way. But for punishment, I am taking you out shopping. I will drag you there if I have to. You have to get your mind off of those stupid careless gits, because honestly, it will not do well to dwell on those things."

She stared at me in shock "Uh, Malfoy. I think you are forgetting something…" she said, bending down to pick something up off the floor.

"And what is that?" I ask, sweetly.

Granger's face fell and a dark shadow crossed her expression, brandishing the broom she had used on me previously "Harry and Ron are not gits. And I still hate you." She stated, whacking me in the head with the broom.

I fell backwards, rubbing my head repeatedly. DAMNIT THAT FUCKING HURT! "Don't you have any damn respect woman! I was just trying to get you out of the damn house. Fuck! Why the hell did you have to do that?"

"Because you're not listening to me!" Granger snapped.

"When do I ever listen to you? Hmm?" I questioned.

Granger froze with her index finger pointing threateningly at me. I sighed, gathering myself off the ground and forcing a smile onto my face. I am going to get sick of smiling by the end of this "If you won't leave your house… then I will bring the shops to you."


	7. A Random Abduction

Chapter 7:

Granger scowled at me and stormed right into my face. I could feel her anger and her annoyance all at once and a strange feeling came over me, but I had to push from my mind when she hissed "I will never take anything from you, Malfoy. Your money is tainted, earned in the most cruelest ways imaginable!"

I look at her, completely affronted. Sure the Malfoy Fortune had been acquired over decades of illegal reasons. I wasn't aware of how we Malfoy's had acquired such a vast amount of gold. I didn't worry myself over stupid riddles. I guess if it were innocently earned, we would be more impoverished than the Weasleys! But we were of a higher breed, purer blood flowing in our veins. We deserved our status, just like the Weasleys deserved theirs. Simple.

I release a defeated sigh and hang my head in mocked shame thankfully escaping her intense gaze, "Fine, don't take my money or my gifts. But this idea only came from the goodness of my heart. I just wanted to see you smile again…" I added, having heard that line from a movie somewhere and thought it would fit in with that sentence perfectly. I attempted to step away from her but somehow I couldn't, her very existence kept me in place and I was forced to pull my gaze from the ground and onto her contorted face.

She looked at me with amazement "Malfoy, what the hell has happened to you?" She asked, clearly interested.

I looked at her sternly, this Mudblood never listens to a word I say, does she? "What do you mean?" I innocently ask. For the life of me, I do not understand where she is going to with this question and I stare at her unblinkingly until she replies.

"I mean, where is the arrogant, selfish, pig-headed, immature, power-hungry git you were last year when you ruined so many lives because of your need to prove yourself? Forgive me, but I can't seem to grasp it. That person is still there. I know it is. I see that person every time you look at me. If you really cared and meant all the things you have gushed today and last night then I would at least be able to see it mirrored in your eyes. But all I can see…" She gazed deeply into my eyes, and for the millionth time in my life I saw why Gryffindors were such stupid beings. They were forever trying to see the good in people, and when they failed to do just that they made sure that they made themselves believe that there was good in that in everyone. When clearly there was not an ounce. I was not good. I enjoyed being the bad ass son of a bitch I was, and no one, not a stupid Mudblood will ever change that.

She frowned as she deciphered the _feelings_ in my eyes. Good luck to her. She was causing me to squirm under her constant gaze but I found myself repelled to the idea of moving. Her eyes were probably her best feature, I could see that now. Amazing I know.

"But all I can see is hate, confusion, dependence and a thirst to prove your-self. Correct me if I am wrong, which I highly doubt I am. But you have not changed at all… You don't want to join the Order of the Phoenix. You are quite happy with what you are now. Exactly what that is, I am not sure of." She concludes her eyes wide and filled with amazement.

I turn away from her abruptly. Shit, I've being found out "Last time I checked, you weren't a fucking divination student Granger." I snap, not able to keep the words under wraps. Here we go with the rant, and mark my words, I will say anything to save my life. I will lose my self in this assignment if I have to. And I am sure that this is already starting to occur. I am having strange thoughts! They appear when Granger is really close by. I can't control them, however hard I attempt. But more than anything, it hurts somewhere in my chest region when she says that I am lying. I don't understand why that would annoy me because of course I knew I was lying.

Granger stared at me sadly, seeing through my anger and assuming it to be an act as well. I _was_ pissed off! She continued to stare at me, "Don't speak to me like that, Malfoy" she snapped wearily.

I bristle. She did not just tell me what to do! "Well you are using your previous impressions of me to gain such a conclusion. You hate me, Granger. Admit it. I say I love you and you throw it back in my face. I come here to comfort you in your hour of need and I get literally thrown out of your house. No wonder Weasley and Potter haven't responded to your damned owls! They don't want to see you again because you are such a repulsive bitch!" I glare at her for one… two… three… four seconds then turn away and hurriedly leave the room. Oh god, I hope this works.

I thunder down the stairs in a bout of rage, I was i _really /i _angry I wasn't just acting it. She had just completely insulted me! My reasons for being at her house maybe self gain and will hopefully result in her death, but damn. I had offered the shopping spree out of the goodness of my heart. And look where it gets me! Having to throw an angry fit and gambling all the ground I had made in the past few days.

I walk straight out the front door and into the glaring sunlight. So I was a lost cause was I? I was happy with the side I was on, eh? Well, I wasn't.

I froze. I wasn't?

"Malfoy, please! Come back inside! It wouldn't be good if you are out in the open dressed like that…" But only half of Granger's warning met my ears, for two figures had appeared out of nowhere, flanking me either side. I turned and stared at both of them. Noticing them to be Crabbe and Goyle, I almost smile. Until I realize that their faces were covered with masks. My face fell, all color drained from my usually pale face when I realized why they had appeared.

Both hulking pieces of wasted space both grabbed my arms forcibly and I immediately begin to panic, straining against their vice like grips. I hear Granger scream in the distance and then a fist came down on the back of my head and I am knocked out. Stupid, mangy, lice ridden, pathetic, slobs… how dare they hit their master?

When I came to, I found myself blindfolded and gagged. What the hell was happening? I attempted to free my arms from the ropes that bound them together, but they didn't budge.

I will ask again, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

I squirmed madly, hoping to find something I recognized. But I didn't get very far. I lay panting for breath, my mind racing. If Crabbe and Goyle were the ones to capture me, and were dressed up as god damn Death Eaters, then obviously they have being given the Mark before me.

I sighed with relief, knowing that if they were now Death Eaters they would not be attending Hogwarts this year with me. I could have done a jig, had it not being for the robes. No more of their eye watering stench, their refusal to have daily showers and their brain dead conversations about gutting something or the other or drowning a newt in the lake at Hogwarts. These conversations really bored me stupid.

I hear shuffling foot steps and suddenly, my gag is removed but I was left blind folded. I wait with bated breath for someone to speak. How dare they degrade me like this? I was doing this assignment! What more could they ask of me? It had only being a day; they had better not expect her to fall in love with me after barely a day. Though, I did know it to be possible. Oh I love my ego. I kept back the laugh that lingered hopefully on my tongue. Luckily, because if I had let it loose I would have missed out on the quiet hiss that now resounded from nearby "Show your master the proper respect." I immediately drop to my knees. Oh god, not again "Why were you just attempting to leave the house, Draco?" A hissing voice asked.

I strained against the robes bound around my arms once again, no luck. I better answer, "I wasn't trying to escape, My Lord. It was just a ploy to make her feel sorry for me." I reply through gritted teeth annoyed that he would even have to ask that question. I valued my life a lot more than he gave me credit for, obviously.

"Tell me why then that my men who are masters of Legilimency noticed the 'fibs' you told held no hint of deceit. Were you telling the truth with these lies?" The Dark Lord drawled.

"Of course I wasn't telling the truth, My Lord. I don't _love_ Hermione Granger!" I retorted angrily, not caring if I had just replied to the Dark Lord in the most disrespectful manner possible.

"I have given you a chance to tell me the truth willingly. Now let's see what you really think."

Voldemort yanked the blindfold from my eyes and pulled my face into his hands. I held his gaze. What else could I possibly do? If I didn't he'd surely rip my head off.

The Dark Lord's scarlet eyes stared unblinkingly at me. My mind froze, I couldn't think of a thing. Several long moments past like this and a pronounced twang of pain in my back made its appearance, but I did not dare move until the Dark Lord was content with what ever he had found.

The Dark Lord sighed heavily and pushed me away irritably, "Very well, young Malfoy. But I had better not be made to believe I have made a mistake in choosing you, Draco." The Dark Lord hissed.

I bow my head immediately, showing the due respect and drew in a shuddering breath "You have not made a mistake my lord. For I believe whole heartedly in your decision for choosing me – "

"Why is this, Draco? For I have a distinct feeling you are becoming sidetracked and not keeping your mind on your task. I have not been told of Granger making any advances on you, only you making advances on her! This is despicable! I am disgusted!" The Dark Lord screamed at me, his wand clenched in his fist.

I flinched in spite of myself "My Lord, I need to show some interest in her. Don't you agree that if I do that, her feelings might follow? I of course am lying to her…"

"But dreaming of her Draco?" The Dark Lord spat. "Your thoughts hold more truth than your words could ever do. You must remember who you are dealing with you arrogant boy. I am not one to be meddled with."

"Why, Sir. Have you brought me here?" I asked through clenched teeth, trying my best to keep my eyes on the ground "I have only being doing what you have told me to do. I have not gone against any of your orders."

The Dark Lord smiled a crazed smile. Argh, I must admit that look scared me a lot. I knew he had plans for me and now I was going to find out exactly what will become of me "You are correct, Mr. Malfoy. But I would not become too cocky if I were you." He warned mockingly, his scarlet eyes flashing challengingly I have retrieved you for one of the many check ups you will have throughout the course of this assignment." He sniffed in reply.

"Check ups, sir?" I gulped. I didn't think this would happen.

"Of course. I can't let a high-profile assignment such as this fall completely out of my control. This is a make or break assignment! And time is running out…" The Dark Lord emitted a lengthy sigh, sounding more like a painful moan.

He could not beat my musically harmonized sighs, I don't think anyone could. But he wasn't going to end this encounter with just a sigh; he had something more to tell me. But I honestly didn't give a damn. I was loosing the control I wanted. If I were to be checked up on every couple of weeks I was ready to throw in the towel! Honestly! I did not want to look like a stupid coward, nor a traitor in Grangers eyes. The assignment will never be successful if they continue to randomly take me like this! "My Lord, please forgive me, but I am sure Granger will become suspicious if I disappear too frequently."

The Dark Lord seemed to consider my words. He stoked his almost non-existent chin thoughtfully before replying "I can see your reasons. Very well, I will only interfere when I see fit."

I bowed to him. Thank god for that. "Thank you my Lord, you are awfully kind."

"You may leave, Draco. But please remember: I hear everything that is said and see everything that is done. Do not disappoint me." The blindfold immediately appears over my eyes once again. I am pulled forcibly to my feet. I then feel a chilling sensation near my ear and I freeze "If all goes well, Draco. You will be receiving the Dark Mark by Christmas. Understood?"

I nod quickly, ignoring my heart sinking into my stomach. I then hear a swish of a cloak a door close and feel myself being propelled through the air at break neck speed.

I land hard on my arse a moment latter, Hermione Granger sobbing in my ear. I hide my devilish smirk as I wrap my arms around her easily and hold her to me, I guess those random i _abductions /i _ will come in handy after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Defining a Feeling

Granger had gone soft. Over the years I think I have given her too much credit. I always thought she was at least human, perhaps a girl if she was lucky. But now, well… now all my almost-nice-thoughts of Granger had gone completely out of the window. I mean, she was sobbing hysterically, weeping apologies, crying all over me. And what could I do? I couldn't push her away, or everything would be ruined and the Dark Lord would know about it in an instant. I sigh heavily; I wish I was anywhere else but here. But I'm not, and I have to make the best of the situation.

I pat Granger's back awkwardly and she seems to think this is an invitation to collapse into my chest. Ouff. Jesus girl! What the hell…?

She grabbed hold of my shirt (black of course, my customary color) and wrinkled the fabric with her balled fists as she continued to wail "Draco! I didn't know where you were. I thought you would have been killed for sure! How did you get away?" She was staring at me with her huge puffy eyes seeping their salty liquid.

I froze, thinking very quickly, "I'm not sure, it's all a blur. I'm just happy it's all over."

Granger suddenly frowned, staring at me incredulously, "You are an idiot to believe that Voldemort will stop trying to get you after one attempt."

"I was just been hopeful" I mutter in what I hoped was a hurt and confused voice. I detach myself from Granger and walk away from her and back towards the house, shouting back "I need to go to the Order of the Phoenix as soon as possible."

I walked straight through the front door and into Granger's house. I needed to keep walking, keep her from seeing my face. Or she would see how positively petrified I am. Coming face to face with the Dark Lord twice in two days wasn't exactly what I would call lucky. I would bet more on it being a curse. I couldn't believe that I was to be given the Dark Mark on Christmas. Great present I shall be receiving.

I run up the stairs and barricade myself in the bath room. I heard Granger call up to me "Draco? Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone! I'm having a show – ARGGHHHHH!!!" My eyes froze on the mirror above the bathroom sink and stared, horrified, at the young man that stared right back at me. Oh my god, that's not me, is it? That's definitely not me! I don't look like that! My eyes were blackened and swollen, weeping slightly, my nose bumpy and crooked and my jaw was disfigured! It was a miracle I could still speak. Though as my scream of surprise continued, the voice that came from my lips didn't sound like mine at all. I drop to my knees to allow my eyes to escape the horrifying sight I had just seen.

There were pounding footsteps on the stairs and suddenly the door was open again, the lock obviously cheap and not even able to do it's only stupid job of locking! Granger stood in the doorway, breathing heavily and looking worried "What's happened?"

I stared at her, pale as a white bed sheet. Don't ask me where that came from but I reckon I was that pretty damn pale, "My face," I stutter, forcing myself to speak "It's ruined. I'm – I'm _ugly_!" I state in a horror stricken voice.

Granger stared at me with an amused smile "Draco, you're not –"

"Don't patronize me, Granger!" I whimpered. I turn to her desperately, with a sudden thought. I had the best _witch_ at my disposal, and here I was crying. I opened my mouth hopefully, staring at her unwaveringly, though not asking her to do a thing. She needed to make the decision on her own, and if she chose not too I could fix my face in a snap. I was just amazing I hadn't thought of it before now, but then again it was supposed to inject some sympathy from Granger into our relationship. That is probably why I left it alone.

Granger held my gaze for a long moment as though reading my thoughts, then spoke "I can't, I don't turn seventeen until the nineteenth of September. I can't use magic."

I smile kindly at her, "I wasn't going to ask you to do it for me." I forced myself to say, while gloating on the inside. Get a hold of yourself Draco, you stupid prat! "I'll fix it up. It just came as a shock that's all. Now since I have to have a shower –"

Granger immediately went red in the face and froze on the spot "I uh – Right, I just was getting you a – uh – towel…"

I smile devilishly at her when I notice her faltering speech. My disfigured face forgotten for the moment, I lean lightly on the vanity, legs crossed at the ankle "Don't kid with me, Hermione." Time for some fun. The Dark Lord thinks _I _am going to fail. I think not! I hold her gaze whilst leaning down to her ear. Purposefully caressing the ear with my hot breath, I whispered "We both know you want to join me."

Granger flushed the deepest red I have ever seen on a human, mumbled something about retrieving a towel from the hall cupboard and dashed out the door. I laughed silently to myself, my eyes shining with glee. That reaction screamed nothing else but she likes me! I could have broken out in a dance, until something soft and fluffy hit me in the head. I turn and see Granger staring at me daringly "Have a nice shower, Draco."

Those last words stung. Probably because she had used my name, and I finally realized just how far I had come in just one day. Instantly forgetting my previous glee, I sigh as I start to undress, I better not do too well too quickly or else I will be lining up for the Dark Mark in just days. I smirk to myself as I pull my wand out of my discarded robes, staring at the shiny wood. I will have to fail on purpose so I can prolong the sensation of having flawless skin. I am not in anyway looking forward to it.

As I twirl my wand in my long, slender fingertips, pointing the tip at my face I think, why does everything always have to happen to Draco Malfoy?

I of course am a fantastic wizard, full marks for most of my subjects. Though surprisingly, it hadn't always been like that. In my second year I was forever letting Granger get the better of me with her stupid question answering and arm waving in class. It was frankly, very distracting! How is anyone supposed to get any work done with her talking during every god damn lesson, for the entire lesson? But as the years went on, and I was sharing fewer classes with Granger, my marks improved dramatically. So now, as I point my wand at my face, (I had turned seventeen in June, where was my present from you?) I didn't stumble over my thoughts, or even falter when I was performing the non-verbal spell on myself. I didn't even flinch when the spark of electric blue light hit my face and consumed every particle of bruised or damaged skin.

I sigh when the charm finally completed its task. I hadn't needed Granger at all, of course. Discarding my wand onto the pile of clothes on the floor, I slide into the warm water and let it wash away my thoughts of the approaching year with Granger.

The summer holidays drifted by, each day holding a significant change to how Granger felt about me and how she showed me these feelings. I had stopped advancing on her, enjoying it more when she came to me. Probably to the many eyes watching these little advances were nothing at all to get excited over at first, but I noticed the little changes. A smile here or there, forever attempting to be in the same room as me, and then when I believed things could not get any worse; I was in the kitchen one day, I was checking the odd invention called a refrigerator. (Of course I know how these things work, but does it have to be so big? All you need is a cooler room and some ice boxes. Perhaps a well placed freezing charm?) Then Granger came in. This was all well and good, having already become accustomed to her presence in every room I occupied. Anyway, it was on this very occasion I felt a body rub up against my own. No kidding. I had looked around and Granger was standing by the counter drinking milk from a glass a meter away from me. She didn't even look at me until she set the empty glass down and enquired "What's the matter, Draco?" She acted as though she had no idea what had occurred! I exited the kitchen as quick as possible and showered.

But as I started to get used to these advances, I believed these actions merited a compliment from me. To egg her on, I guess. However much it sickened me whenever she got too close. Yeah, I know. I never thought _I_ would ever compliment the Mudblood Granger, or anyone else for that matter (compliments were usually directed at me of course) but the reaction my first mistaken _compliment_ gained from Granger was worth every penny, (yes, only pennies). I believed I was onto something.

It was back in August, sunny, sweaty, annoying, fucking August. Oh alright, August isn't that bad, at least I don't think that now.

Grangers parents had been, apparently, well off in the financial department. Something about them having been dentists? Never heard of that occupation before. But the way she dresses you would think she was as worse off as the Weasleys! The baggy jeans, disgusting knee length sun dresses, box arse jeans (Ew.) and to top it off not being able to colour co-ordinate a single outfit. I mean, honestly! I'm a guy and know that a grey pleated granny skirt, and bright orange freakish hippy top does not go.

Her parents will had come through. Finally, I had thought. We were arguing about what she should spend it on. I enjoyed arguing with her, and I have a nagging feeling that she enjoys it now also. I mean, we have spent the better part of seven weeks arguing. I completely go off my nut at her, and Granger retorting angrily back with a small smile constantly twitching her lips upward. Her heart isn't in it at all but she does it for me. Ew. Sentimental rubbish. I have lost my love for arguing since then.

Anyway, this is what I remember of the argument:

"Why don't you stay out of my business, Draco? Anything with money automatically draws your attention doesn't it?" Granger snapped in her high pitch screech she acquired when ever she was about to show that stupid smile.

"It does not draw my attention," I said placidly, touching my money bag tied to my belt fondly, "I have enough thank you."

"Then I have enough clothing to last me until the end of summer! Stop with the nagging to go shopping! I know you are just itching to unveil your feminine side…" I threw her the darkest look I could muster "But honestly, I have enough clothing."

"Show me then."

Granger had looked at me as though I were out of my mind, "Show you?"

"Yes, show me. And I will be the judge of whether or not you need clothes. And if, what you are wearing, is anything to go by then I will rule against you." I looked her up and down at her obviously aged singlet (I noticed some large stains on the front, patchy yellow. Disgusting.) and her baggy denim shorts she had donned to survive the heat.

Several minutes of grueling argument later I found myself sprawled out on Granger's bed spread, awaiting her to reappear from changing in her adjoining bathroom.

I sighed wearily, as the sliding door opened to reveal Granger… in the same attire she had been wearing before. She shook her head stubbornly "I will not show you any of my clothes, Draco"

I smirk, "Because they are all awful?"

She glared at me, "They are not all awful! They are just a bit out dated that's all."

Thinking I should really start making a move on her, I rise seductively from the bed. I am a master at moving seductively.

I approached her slowly, holding her gaze. She stood there resolutely, obviously infuriated with my silence. Her hair was pulled up in a long pony tail that looked somewhat tamed but frizzed at the sides so it looked like her head was twice its actual size. But it had been the clothing had done it for me. The sight of Granger at the moment was about to have me running to the bathroom in a mad rush for the toilet bowl.

Pushing these thoughts aside as forcibly as I could, I stood before her and reached an arm around to the back of her head, pulling out the hair tie holding her hair up. She looked at me angrily "What did you do that –"

I held up a finger to shut her up and pulled out my wand, all the while thinking of the list I had conjured in my head a while back.

Step one for a _getting-there_ attractive Granger: Fix the damn hair. Smooth is elegant. Bushy/frizzy is repulsive.

I step back after performing the charm and gesture to a mirror in shock. I had to get her to turn away from me. This slight change was enough for me to constrict my lungs and gasp for air from the amazing sight. True, it didn't do anything on the whole for her appearance, but her hair actually looked presentable, smoothed down to the scalp with not a fly away in sight. She had stepped front of the mirror and her jaw dropped, I just stood back attempting to grasp my emotions. Damn, if she actually had a chest she might actually be – What the hell am I thinking? I mask my emotions with a mild-interest expression.

She squealed in excitement and I immediately regretted my actions. If she is going to be squealing every time I make a change then I will stop. I had shaken my head of this thought and another one had come into my mind, and unfortunately I voiced my thoughts "You look beautiful." I slam my hands over my mouth. I did _not_ just say that!

She looked at me and with a quick smile replied with a "Thank you, Draco." I then got up quickly and left the room, muttering I needed a nap. What in the world made me say that?! But it had worked, hadn't it? It was what someone in love would say to the recipient of said love. So from then on I was looking for reasons, _anything_ to compliment her. Lie to her. See its affects. Laugh about it later. What else would I do?

Summer continued to fly by.

The nights were as hot as the days, and I was quickly getting sick of it. I watch the head of the flimsy electronic fan rotate slowly. Relief… aggravating heat… coolness… irritation. The fan was nothing compared to a simple cooling charm, but Granger has insisted countless of times in her annoying voice that I should limit my use of magic whilst staying at her house. Stuff it, I wave my wand at the fan and it immediately disappears (I sent the pathetic thing to Granger) I will do it anyway, who is she to tell _me_ what to do!? I charmed myself cool… and laid back into the soft pillows of the spare bedroom, situated next to Granger's room. I fell into a deep sleep, my dreams thankfully devoid of Granger in horribly suggesting clothing, but just her hobbled and bent running into walls at Hogwarts just for my amusement. I must say, I wouldn't mind seeing that happen in reality… maybe if she is in love with me, she will do anything I ask of her. I sigh, the possibilities! My dream morphs into a scenario where Granger and the Mudblood lover, Weasley are repeatedly getting thrown into the Hogwarts Lake and drowned just for the scene to be repeated again and again. As I start to enjoy myself, watching their repeated dooms, the dream stops. And all goes black.

I woke up with a start when I heard a clap of thunder over head. I sighed loudly and turned over to attempt to fall back to sleep when I heard crying coming from the room opposite. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I should really stop that infuriating noise or I will never get back to sleep.

I exit my room and walked to the last door in the hall. I opened it cautiously and see the darkened room, lightning lighting the room every now and again from the large window. The electronic fan I had flat out refused to use was standing in a corner, humming as it rotated its head slowly, blowing hot air around the room. A flash shows me the bed with a curled up something, shaking consistently. Though I would never approach someone crying in real life, because I don't care for such nonsense, I find my feet forcing my body to approach. I had no choice but approach the figure and kneel down beside the bed. The figure had their back to me, a slender shaking back, wearing their pajamas of black shorts and a pink singlet. A shapely neck was hidden beneath a mass of long sleek, dark brown hair, falling into ripples on the mattress. The legs attached to the slim and toned torso were long, smooth and bent at the knees to be held by slender arms and elegant hands and fingers. I stood up to find out who it was, when the figure sat up suddenly turning to face me. Her dark brown eyes shined in the flash of lightening that lit the room that instant, I saw the tears falling onto her awaiting cheeks. She stared at me blankly, and then her unusually lush, pink lips twitched upwards into a small, innocently sad smile. I found myself wanting to be near her, hold her, touch her, love her… then I realized that I hated the girl before me and she did _not _look like this! SHE WAS HERMIONE GRANGER!

"I'm sorry for waking you," she sniffed "I didn't mean for –"

I shut her up by handing her one of my satin handkerchiefs (I had many of these, and I can afford to loose hundreds of them and still have a generous stash). It was clean, apart from me using it to open doors and such. But she didn't seem to mind, she took the handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes hurriedly. I had to think things through, how could I be seeing these things? I can see beauty in Granger?

I spluttered for a moment, then found the words "It's ok, I was awake anyway." Pft, yeah right. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Granger sighed, and looked away from me just as another very loud rumble of thunder echoed around us. She swallowed deeply (I saw her slender neck constrict then relax) and replied "I miss them." She stated simply.

I stay quiet as she looked around her room, blinking repeatedly probably in the effort to hold back the tears. She then breathed in deeply and continued "Everything reminds me of them, everything." She hung her head and fiddled with the thin blanket she had been lying under, "I know I shouldn't dwell on something that I have no power over, but I can't help but wonder they died for a reason apart from been a parent of a muggle-born witch. There is something going on, I know it." She looked away from me, good thing too because my face had lost all its usual twinge of color and was as white as snow. She drew in a long shuddering breath and turned back to me, "More than anything though, I am angry at Ron and Harry. I thought they, at least, would have replied to my Owls. I've sent several letters and not one reply. Why do they think they can play with me like this? Searching for stupid Horcruxes could not possibly be more important than friendships." She let out a cold laugh I had never heard before. My skin tingles pleasantly. What the hell has got into me?

She looked at me with a maddening glint in her eye, which I liked, "Oh I am being a selfish bitch I know. But don't they care at all?"

I looked up at her, still kneeling on the ground and not trusting myself to move from my spot. Though it didn't stop my arms. I smiled at her, reaching a shaking hand to her newly smoothed hair and tucking a few loose strands behind her ear, slowly running my hand along her cheek. As my hand falls back to my lap I realize with horror what I had just done. Oh fuck, that wasn't forced whatsoever.

She smiled softly at me and I was compelled to say "I care." I rose from the ground, ignoring the voice in my head and forced her to stand also "Hermione, I will be here for you as long as you need me…" My neck bend low and I leaned downward. She didn't move, instead she allowed me to draw closer and closer for my first non-forced kiss with Granger. We barely brushed lips when a crack of thunder and a corresponding flash of lightning sounded. I jumped away from her, coming to my senses. Turning away from her abruptly, I exit the room.

Locking my room's door on entry, I throw myself onto my bed in a fit of confusion. What the god damn hell is going on here?! I do not have feelings for Hermione… I mean Granger. ARGH! I'm loosing my mind. I can't define this feeling. It's confusion. That's all. I am just starting to believe my fabulous acting a little too much.

I fall into a fitful sleep, unfortunately dreaming of a specific Mudblood catering to my every desire.


End file.
